Rubik's cube
by dreamwhileyourmindisjoyful
Summary: raven refects on her past with the titans and her sister before the zombie apocolyps happens. mah first songfic so please reveiw! i own nothing...


Rubik's cube

First off, I had to get this down while listening to the song (Rubik's cube by athlete) my friend and I had already thought of an AMV for the song using raven and her half-sister shade (oc), so frankly, this is a songfic with beastboy, raven and shade. This takes place at many different times in raven's life, one moment she may be seven years old in azerath with her five year old sister, other times she is at the tower on the roof, and even other times she's trying to survive a zombie apocalypse with bb and shade…that'll be a different story…ON WITH THE SHOW

p.s. this is my first songfic so tell me how it went

p.s.s. i do not own any of the characters used in this or the song

* * *

Raven sat there with beastboy in the corner of the old house on the bloody floor. She watched as her sister shade sniffed around the house for food in her wolf form. How did it all come to this? Cyborg was being flown to tameran to see if starfires people could help their robotic friend, robin had turned and was given an honorable death by cyborg before he turned to. Starfire had been silent the whole time after she watched robin die, she hadn't said a word since then and she looked worn out, whenever raven would look at her, star would give her a fake smile, star was trying but raven could tell that she was breaking apart inside with every thought, every smile, every word she had tried to say before.

Five of them had run into terra, she was half turned and tried to reason with them, beastboy hadn't wanted any of her lies anymore; he ended up watching shade viciously tare the blond apart by the throat. They (sorry to break the whole moment with this :3) also had a run in with zombie batman, they had also watched shade take a baseball bat and beat his face in with it. Now they just sat there all alone in different ways, thinking of different things. Raven looked at her little sister again and thought about how things used to be, raven thought about what her life was like before all of this madness.

_The world is too heavy_

_Too big for my shoulders_

_Come take the weight off me now_

_Thousands of answers _

_To one simple question_

_Come take the weight off me now_

_I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intense to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out_

*flashback*

"raven?" she looked up from her book to see a little five year old girl standing in front of her with a teddy bear.

"What do you want shade?" raven replied, irritation hinting in her voice.

"Can we go to the park?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Later" was all raven had said then went back to her book.

"pleas Rae?" shade begged her older sister, giving her the puppy dog eyes and lip quiver, even a single tear streaming down her left cheek.

"Can't I finish my book pleas?" the young empathy asked.

"Can't you just bring the book with you to the park?" shade had said as she looked at her sister.

"You win this time shade" raven muttered as she packed her book and a few others in a small bag.

"Yay! I'll race you to the park!" Shade was jumping for joy, but soon she stopped and was in wolf form running towards the neighborhood park.

*end flashback*

Raven started to feel tears stream down her face as she thought of that and other moments with her sister, like the time the two of them had been arguing and shade snapped at raven and made her cry, shade then later came out to the balcony to talk to her sister and had brought a chocolate chip cookie with her. Raven then though of all the times things had happened with her friends and her and had happened with raven and her sister.

*flashback*

Raven sat on the edge of the roof of the titan's tower with tears streaming down her face. Why would he say such things about her then ask if she was okay afterwards? How could he be so evil?

"Raven, you up here?" it was him, the green skinned jerk. Raven looked over her shoulder, what did he want? Hadn't he done enough already?

"Raven, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I know I shouldn't have said it but I was angry, raven, I so sorry" he walked up to her and handed the empath an m&m cookie.

"Thanks" she said to the green teen right next to her.

"I just thought that you would like one…hey, why you crying Rae?" yes, she was crying. She was reminded about her sister and how she stopped sending letters back to raven for 2 years. Raven was reminded about how she had left her sister confused on why she had to leave in the first place, raven didn't want to tell her that it had been because she was banished from azerath and wouldn't be returning. Raven had told her sister that she had to leave for a while and that she'd see her again soon and that she would wright to her every other day, she did wright, and her sister would wright back, but one day it all stopped. There was no reply, no indication that her younger sister was alright. So now, raven cried. After a few minutes, raven had begun to sob into beastboy's left shoulder.

*end flashback*

_Lost in the playground_

_Late night nostalgia_

_Open the sky for me now_

_Friends around the fire_

_Outside in December_

_Open the sky for me now_

_I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intense to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out _

The empath felt beastboy shift and shad crawl into their laps and lay down, resting her head on ravens lap, shade yawned and closed her eyes. Raven and beastboy smiled slightly at the sleeping wolf in their laps. She had the right idea, it was like midnight and they were all tired from today's events. Raven decided to rest her head on beastboy's shoulder, he put his arm around her and pulled her slightly a bit closer to him. The wolf's tail wagged and the two of them laughed at it.

Raven had slowly started to fade off into sleep with the green changeling, dreaming of the good moments in her life that she missed dearly and she wished that she could relive, just escape this horrid reality she was living and go back to when the was happy and when the sky was blue and the sun was shining.

_Credits roll over_

_The edge of horizons_

_That I haven't discovered yet_

_I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intense to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out_

Only a few hours later did they hear a knocking at the door. They all got ready to attack whatever it was when they opened the door to find a happy starfire and a healthy cyborg, sure he still had the bite mark on his arm, but other than that, he looked like nothing had ever happened to him, he smiled as he felt the two titans hug him tightly and ravens sister climb up his back and sit on one of his shoulders. Raven and beastboy let him go and he took shade off his shoulder, he smiled, they had finally found all the colors to their Rubik's cube.


End file.
